As is known, the installation of a pumping device is required where it is necessary to supply a hydraulic system.
The device, the main components of which are substantially an electric pump, an inverter that drives it and an accumulation tank that acts as a plenum chamber for the delivery, is connected with the intake and delivery to portions of the system according to configurations that are often scarcely flexible from an operating standpoint.
Such pumping devices can be assembled on site during installation, by associating their components purchased from one or more suppliers, or can be purchased in already-assembled units, ready for installation.
The latter have the obvious advantage of facilitating and especially speeding up the installation operations, and optionally, if this is provided by the device type, lend themselves to be installed with the axis of the electric pump arranged horizontally or vertically as needed.
However, connecting portions of the system to the intake and delivery ports of the device very often requires long connectors and connecting means, such as for example flanges, screws and bolts, the use of which prolongs the installation operations and entails useless space occupations. For example, it may be necessary to connect the system to the intake of the device on one side of the latter and the delivery on the opposite side, or on a side that is contiguous to the first one.
Furthermore, the operations for connecting the intake and delivery connectors to the hydraulic system often are not only long and labor-intensive but must also be repeated both during installation and during maintenance operations.
These drawbacks are even more evident when the supply of the hydraulic system requires the installation of multiple pumping devices to be connected in order to ensure the design flow-rates and head.
Another drawback is due to the fact that in case of malfunction the device cannot always be repaired in a short time and sometimes must be taken to the support service, interrupting the functionality of the system.